Rapture
by Neo- kun
Summary: Pop's house has burned down and he needs a place to stay but who will take him and Cub in? Story rated M for MaleXMale. This pairing may seem kinda random but I enjoy it and I hope to find some reviews that like it as well. DBXPop. There will be blood!
1. Chapter 1

_**Rapture...**_

_**By Neo- kun  
**_

_**(Neo: **To the reader of this story here are some warnings: English is not my first language so please try to_

_ look over my spelling mistakes and gram-er problems. I happen to love this pairing and it is of the gay kind so if you don't like it you can click the back space._

_ I don't like to be flamed over stupid things like fan pairings because its a cartoon!  
_

_I love happy tree friends because of the blood and the random killing but being a fan I can't make the killing the same._

_ Other than all the things listed I hope you enjoy the story even though the slash pairing is kinda random.**)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter One**

Paw like hands where moving along his sides making him give a soft gasp at the feeling, whoever was touching him was amazing his mind added. Lips locked with his and he had once more found himself lost at the taste, mango his favorite.

He wondered who was on top of him but the thought had left when light nips where given to his neck. He felt his lips part for a moan when all of a sudden

A soft cry came in from the far side of the room making the bear laying peacefully in his bed open his big black eyes. He winced at the sunlight that shined through his window. "So it was a dream." he concluded sadly to himself.

Giving a soft sigh he slowly pulled himself up and out of the bed that had given him such a relaxing sleep. Cub's crying was getting louder a big sign that he wanted food and now. Pop slide on his rob hopping that it would hide his hard. He started to walk down the bright hallway seeing that the rob was working made him give a relaxed sigh.

Turning the handle and opening the door he was greeted by his son's happy smiling face. Pop could feel his lips turning upward into a similar smile. He leaned over to pick up the small bear. Cub was making mindless baby talk into his father's chest as he was carried away into the living room.

"What would you like to eat today?" He asked looking down at the baby bear in his arms. Cub tilted his head as if thinking but replied with more mindless sounds. Pop looked around making sure there was nothing his child could get into before setting him down.

"Stay." He said seeing Cub's confused face look up at him from his spot on the sofa. Pop gave a deep sigh. To bad the baby chair had caught on fire yesterday. Pop still didn't know how that happened. Seeing as how Cub was sitting patently for his food to be cooked Pop walked out of the room.

He had to work fast in the kitchen because he knew by now that leaving Cub alone would get him killed. Cracking a few eggs wouldn't take to long. As the older bear started cooking Cub's loud crying came. He almost jumped out of his fur as he ran into the living room.

"Dada!" Cub called holding up his bleeding paw as tears fell from his big eyes. 'Now how did that happen?' Pop thought picking up his son. He looked over and found his answer. A now bloody needle was laying on the floor.

"Must have been from when I was fixing my shirt..." He trailed off smelling smoke.

"I left the stove on!" He could have kicked himself for being so stupid but remembered that he lived in a tree and had to get the hell out of there.

Thankfully Pop had gotten both him and Cub out in time. He had also managed to save a few things, such as a picture book of old photos and Cub's favorite toy. All most dieing over these things might have seemed careless but they where all vary close to the Bear's heart. Pop stared at his burned down house his ears back in disappointment.

Cub also looked vary sad as he hide his face into he father's neck and started to whimper.

Pop gently rubbed his son's head. "Sshhh... it'll be ok. We'll have to stay with someone until our house is fixed that's all." Pop said softly knowing that it would take months for their home to be fixed and with Handy being the only one that knew how to build anything it would take even longer.

Cub seemed to relax a little at his dad's words. Now came the hard part... who would take them in.

**

* * *

(**_**Neo:** I'd like to give a **BIG THANK YOU** to all the readers out there who enjoyed this pairing or who have given it a chance.__The chapters will get longer depending on how many people like the idea. If no one really likes it or if I don't get any positive feed back I'll take the story down._**)**

**(**_Chapter 2 will be up if_ any_one likes this fanfic._**)**

**Please R&R I'd love to hear what you think.  
**

**(Beta Reader Needed.)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rapture...**_

_**By Neo- kun  
**_

_**(Neo: **Wow so many of you like this story idea huh? I'm so happy! XD**)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2**

Their house was now burned to the ground by the time the fire department came. Pop took in a breath holding it in as he saw Handy come over.

"I'm sorry to tell you this... but well your whole house is gone. Nothings left at all." Handy said hanging his head. Pop held Cub closer along with the few items he had saved. "O-oh... well that's ok. I'll find some one to stay with. Do you know how long it'll take to fix the house?" Pop asked feeling his son hide his face into his neck.

"Well it's hard to say. The damage done here is extremely bad and it'll take time rebuilding." Handy stated moving his arm out of habit.

Pop gave a nod still waiting for his answer.

"I'd say about five or so months..." Handy said looking to the ground for a second. "That's about as fast as we can work this all out. It might even take longer." Handy glanced at Cub. "Do you know who your staying with or have any idea?" Handy asked seeing Sniffles looking over the mess.

"No. I'll look into it though, thanks anyway." Pop said walking away he needed to find a phone or something.

There came a loud yell of pain as he started to walk away. He turned around to find that Sniffles had been caught under a pip of burning hot metal. Pop winced at the sight of the metal melting away Sniffles skin making him yell louder trying to get away from the pip.

Pop turned away walking faster knowing there was nothing he could do.

Cub had started to cry again as they made it into town.

"Ssshhh... It'll be ok. Oh, your hungry aren't you?" Pop asked seeing his son look up at the word 'hungry'.

Pop couldn't hold back a light laugh it seemed that no matter how sad he got Cub could put a smile on his face. "I'm going to take that as a yes than." Pop said seeing a restaurant.

He walked in see Giggles and Cuddles working at the counter.

Shifty and Lifty were fighting over a dollar in the far corner of the room and Cuddles was taking Lumpy's order.

While Pop waited for his turn he started singing a light lullaby to his son.

"Next."

Pop forced a half smile as he walked over.

"Hey Pop! what would you like to have?" Cuddles asked digging around for a kids toy.

When he found one he gave it to Cub smiling as the little bear giggled and played.

"Can I get a kids meal for Cub and a soda...?" Pop said setting Cub on the counter while he dug around his pockets finding his wallet.

He gave a more relaxed sigh grateful that it hadn't gotten burned with the house.

"Sure Pop, You doing ok?" Cuddles asked ringing up the order and handing it to Giggles.

Giggles took the paper reading it over she gave a nod walking off to get what was needed.

"Yeah I'm ok." Pop said.

He didn't want to bother Cuddles or Giggles about his house because he knew they both worked to much anyway.

He pulled on a bigger smile handing some money over before setting Cub down onto the ground.

Pop held out the kids meal box to his son taking his own soda.

"Come on Cub you can pick a place to sit." Pop said as Cub ran off to a table.

"Hey Giggles. Can I have a bag?" Pop asked looking to her.

"Sure thing." She pulled out a bag handing it over to the bear. Pop gave a 'thank you' before walking over to sit next to his son.

Cub was laughing as he bit into his burger.

Pop gave a light laugh back putting the photo book and Cub's favorite toy into the bag.

Once that was out of the way he leaned back to think.

'Cuddles and Giggles was a no... hmm can't go with Nutty I don't want to have Cub getting sick from candy. Lumpy?... No no no... why did I even bother thinking about him?!...' Pop gave a heavy sigh bringing the soda up to his lips taking a drink.

'Eww... Coke...' He looked down in light disgust but drank more anyway.

'Well I don't really know Mime or Flaky. Mole's blind... that won't do... damn. Maybe Petunia?' He nodded.

Feeling more relaxed he looked down at Cub seeing that his son was still eating but his face was a mess. Pop tilted his head grabbing a napkin cleaning some of the food out of his son's fur.

'Petunia's a no now. Kids are far to unclean for her to handle.' Pop was starting to get annoyed by this whole thing.

'Lifty and Shifty are no good too...' Pop felt like ramming his head into the table at all the negativity that was taking place in his mind.

Cub gave a smile at his father taking a few fries into his mouth.

'Flippy?' He liked Flippy but his mood swings... 'nope.'

Pop rested his head against his hand closing his eyes. 'I'm out of people to turn to.' His mind concluded as an after thought.

The bell above the door ringed as some one walked in.

"Oh God..." Giggles said softly under her breath looking away and back to her cooking.

Cuddles gave a laugh. "What happened to your hair?" He giggled trying to cover his mouth.

"Shut up! Petunia was at the salon and cut it..."

Pop felt his ears move up at this.

"Well I like it better that the afro if you ask me." Cuddles stated getting out a pice of papper.

There was a growl.

"What will it be Disco?" Cuddles asked.

Pop looked up at this. 'I forgot all about him...' He thought eyes widening at what he saw.

Disco's once favorite afro was now straight and cut making him look vary out of place.

Pop couldn't figure out what was so funny though other than the fact that Disco looked both ready to kill some thing or cry.

Disco grabbed his order walking over to the table next to Pops.

That's when Pop had seen it. A row of flower clips running along one of Dico's hair strands.

Pop smiled at this trying no to laugh as well.

Disco stared at his food with anger as he started to unclasp the flowers. "That's the last time I have some one cut my hair... fist the Mole now this... fuck." He said to himself wincing as he pulled off the clip.

Pop drank more of his soda holding back the disgust of the drink. "It'll grow back." Pop told him seeing the other bear look up at this.

"hmmm..." Disco looked back down for once not hungry. He pushed away his tray.

Cub tilted his head finished with his food.

Pop looked back over to Cub getting up with the bag. "Hey Disco...?" Pop started to ask but stopped.

"What?" The other bear asked fighting with the another clip. "...Never mind..." Pop said picking up Cub and leaving. 'I have some money to stay at a hotel for a few days anyway...'

**

* * *

**

**(**_**Neo:** I'd like to give all my reviewers and readers a big _**Thank You.** _I'm great-full you all think my English is good. _

_*Blush*__I feel bad about Disco's hair but I was laughing while I wrote it so..._**)**

**(**_Chapter 3 should be up sooner or later._**)**

**Please R&R I'd love to hear what you think.  
**

**(Beta Reader Needed.)  
**


End file.
